Beauty, Freedom, Truth and Love!
by LunarLotus123
Summary: Just...read
1. Chapter 1

"Are you SERIOUS?" A blonde woman turned away from her easel and canvas to face France, her "friend" of sorts.

"Of course, mon chere! We should pay America a visit!" France cried smling, "Come on Bohemia, you'll enjoy it."

"No way in hell," she replied without even glancing up from her pallet.

"But please! I promise you'll have fun," the spastic blond cried hugging Bohemia from behind.

Bohemia sighed and set her paint pallet down, "You have two seconds to let go of me before I kill you...ok?"

France cried out and leapt back in a hurry, "Fine, I shall go on my own then..."

After he left, Bohemia walked over to her phone and called up , "Hello? Italy?"

"Bohemia! It's wonderful to hear from you!" the young man cried smiling as he held the phone gently.

"I have a quick question for you. What's Germany up to?"

"Hm? Germany? Hnn...well...he's been planning on surprising you tonight...if there''s cake can I have some?" Italy asked giggling a bit.

"Ummm...whatever you say. Thanks," Bohemia replied before hanging up, "He's such a moron...it must suck to be Germany."

* * *

"I can see Bohemia now," Germany whispered as he watched his target walk through her garden.

Japan simply nodded and sat back.

"We move now," the blond man whispered, starting to move forward.

"Move where?"

"To sneak up on Bohe...mi...a...Hi?" Germany said shakily looking at Bohemia standing right next to them.

"Hello there. Can't you knock at least?" she asked holding her gun firmly.

"Ummm...we got lost?"

"I see...well then...it should be easy for you to get lost...AGAIN!" Bohemia snapped firing off six warning shots at the two.

It didn't take long for the two to disappear.

"Finally...at least Italy is good for something," Bohemia muttered before going back inside and sitting down to her piano.

* * *

"I don't understand! How did she know we were coming!"

Japan looked at Germany, then shrugged, "Maybe she heard us?"

"Oh, Germany! Japan! Your back! Did Bohemia give you cake?" Italy asked walking into the room, "I hope it's tiramisu...''

"What cake?" Germany asked looking confused.

"She said I could have some cake from your guys' surprise thingy," the brown haired boy said looing sad.

There was a short silence before Germany pulled his gun out and began to chase Italy, screaming the whole way.

* * *

To be continued! It sucks I know but it's hard trying to write as Germany. T^T


	2. Chapter 2

Bohemia awoke the next day, her rifle was standing against the wall beside her bed.

It wasn't uncommon to find a 'few' guns lying around her home.

As the blond woman stood up and walked over to her vanity, she noticed the calendar hanging out of the corner of her eye.

"Aw crap..."

According to the giant red circle on it, she had to meet with the world to solve the worlds problems.

"I dun wanna go..." she moaned going to her closet and pulling out a light blue military uniform, her flag embroidered over her heart.

The worst part about the meetings, at least that she though, was Russia.

It wasn't unheard of for Russia to be annoying, but he loved to pick on the smaller countries.

As she pulled her shirt off and put her clean bra on, she failed to notice France standing outside her bedroom window.

"Oh! Mon cher! Such a work of art!" he cried in his usual thick accent.

Bohemia cried out and reached for the nearest weapon, an AK-47 she had 'borrowed' from Germany, and opened fire on her stalker.

France barely had time to duck before he saw the bullets whizzing over his head into the trees surrounding Bohemia's home.

When he didn't pop back up, the blond woman crept forward, forgetting she still only had her bra on.

First, she waved her gun side to side out her window, then leaned out to look for France's corpse.

"Ooh lala, the view is even nicer from down here."

There was a split second before Bohemia swung the rifle down, slamming the but into Frances face, "Get out NOW...or risk never having children again."

Luckily, France took the hint and disappeared.

Once she was alone again, Bohemia finished getting dressed and left for the World meeting, her rifle on her shoulder and her pair of six shooters on her hips.

* * *

The meeting room had gone to hell only five minutes after the meeting itself started.

As usual America was going on about how a super hero should save the world from global warming.

When it came down to England, France, and America fist fighting again, Bohemia lost it.

She grabbed the pistols from her hips and trained them on the wrestling trio, "May we continue this QUIETLY!"

The murderous aura swarming off of her caught the world's attention and chilled the quarreling trio out.

Germany then stood up and slammed his palm on to the table, "THAT IS IT! WE SHALL FOLLOW MY RULES OF CONGRESS! EACH PERSON WILL HAVE 8 MINUTES TO SPEAK! YOU MAY ONLY SPEAK AFTER RAISING YOUR HAND AND YOU MUST HAVE SUBSTANTIAL DATA WITH YOU AT THE MOMENT!"

"You gotta be such a tight ass?" Bohemia muttered.

Russia had finished his schpiel over claiming Lithuania and such, then decided to work on the next smallest country.

"Boooheeemiaaaa...would you consider coming to my home for vodka and borscht?"

"How many times must I say it? I am not becoming one with Russia," she replied mocking his accent, "But I wouldn't mind the vodka. As long as you don't drink it in the house with the marble floors again. I am NOT sewing your head together again."

"AHEM!"

Germany's voice caught everyone's attention, but Bohemia looked at him as if to say, _What is it now and can it wait?_

"You did not raise your hands!" Germany barked before looking at Italy who was calmly waving his hand side to side, "Yes? What is it Italy?"

Everyone knew Italy had been Germany's 'ally' for some time now.

Though in reality, he was a mooch.

It was hard not to look at him though and want to hug him before you bashed his face in.

The brown haired country smiled and touched his finger to the corner of his mouth, "Ummm...PAAAASTAAAAAA..."

* * *

YAY FOR PSYCHO COUNTRIES!


	3. Chapter 3

"I see...so it's either them or us..."

"You seem to have a firm grasp on the situation Bohemia..."

England and Bohemia were sitting across from one another, a chess board between them.

Englands hand hovered over his queen as he looked for an opening.

"Give it up England...it's checkmate," the blond woman said with a smirk.

"No it bloody well isn't!" he snapped before scanning the board several more times.

After a few minutes, he sank back into his chair, "I lost...I can't believe it."

"Hope you don't mind but I made some tea," Bohemia muttered as she re entered the world meeting room for the allies.

"Oh t-"

"NO NEED TO PANIC ANYMORE! THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!"

Both of the blond countries looked over at the overly obnoxious country, "Great...

"I KNOW RIGHT! Now we just wait for the others and we can solve the problem of the Axis!"

"Sorry but the idea of YOU fixing ANYTHING seems like a joke," Bohemia muttered as she put the chess set away and took her seat.

"HEY! I fixed...well..."

"I'm impressed Bohemia, you actually shut him up," China commented as he walked in and sat beside England.

"Thanks. I just got lucky though."

"I'M STILL HERE DARNIT!" America cried slamming his palms against the table.

"Why must you beat the tables so badly? What did they ever do to you?" France asked making sure to sit by Bohemia.

As France and America bickered, Russia entered the room and quietly sat beside Bohemia.

He didn't say much as he was off in his own little world, thinking of destroying each country in it's own special way.

"CAN YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP AND GET THE MEETING STARTED WITH!" Bohemia barked yanking her gun out again.

America cried out and ducked under the table while France just sat down quietly as the angry blond woman holstered her weapon, "Now what will we do about Germany?"

"I say you all simply march in guns blazing while I take all the credit!" America cried with a thumbs up.

"Not happening," England snapped angrilly, "I am not going to be you're stepping stone!"

"This would be so much easier if you all just became one with Russia," the pale man said looking mainly at Bohemia.

"Why not just kidnap Italy and bribe him into telling us everything," Bohemia suggested as she tipped Russia's chair just enough to knock him out the window.

"I like that plan, aru!" China said holding his wok up, "Sounds like fun!"

"Then it's settled," England said placing his right fist into his left palm, "We just need to find the little bugger and bring him back here."

As the six countries talked, Italy popped his head up from the window sill, "Someone calle my name?"

There was only a moment of hesitation before the countries all dove and grabbed the helpless country.

* * *

"He's told us everything, why not give him his phonecall now?" Russia asked after only five minutes of interogation.

"Sounds fair to me," Bohemia said opening the door, "Why is he cowering in the corner?"

As the others turned to Russia, an overwhelming aura of fear overcame the group.

"No reason...why do you ask?"

The others just shook their heads and backed up.

* * *

"GERMANY I NEED HELP!"

Germany was in the middle of some important work when Italy called, "What is it?"

"The Allies have captured me and I need help!"

"Give me a few days, I shall be there soon," Germany grumbled before hanging up. 

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
